A Beautiful Queen And Her Faithful Servant
by RenHakuryuuGoddess04
Summary: Akamatsu is a 17-year-old who was about to break up with her boyfriend, Rantarou Amami until meeting the perverted, smartest, possessive and the fanboy in the school, Shuichi Saihara. When the two meet, she turns him into her personal slave in order to get what she needs to break up with her boyfriend but she then starts to fall in love with him, causing her to give her first time.


**3rd Person POV**

Rain would fall on the Thursday Morning. Kaede and her green-hair boyfriend, Rantarou Amami was walking through a huge crowd. Rantarou was one of the survivors of the latest DanganRonpa TV shows. He was famous and she belong to him. The only thing she didn't like was that girls would be glaring at her and boys would be giving her a seductive look. All except one. One boy stood out, out of all the boys in school. He would bow down to her and give her what seems to be a genuine smile. She noticed this and would sometimes wave at him. Secretly, Rantarou has been noticing this and would give start to abuse and glare at the dark hair male.

On that morning, Shuuichi was at his locker, grabbing his books for his 2nd period class when Rantarou walks behind him and slams his head into his locker door, making Shuuichi fall onto the ground, earning a bleeding nose and a bruise on his head.

"Aww look at this blue hair nerd. He's all weak and defenseless" A girl with white haired ponytail teased, pointing her finger at the wounded boy

"Yeah! I'm surprise your parents didn't disown you! I mean look at you! You stink, Your a freak and you jack off in the bathroom everytime class is lit up. You will never get a girlfriend! Remember that.."

As Rantarou friends would tease and make fun of Shuichi, he pulls him up by his neck and prepare to punch him but he spoke to him before doing so. "You think I don't know how you look at my girlfriend. Whatever you're trying to do, you better cancel it out your brain if you don't want to die" In a instant, his fist made contact with Shuichi's face and it caused him the dark blue hair boy to start bleeding in the nose and end up with more bruises on his forehead. Rantarou was about to punch him again until a hand stopped him and pulled him away from Shuichi, giving him time to catch his breath.

"Ha...Ha...Ha..." he choked out

"That's enough. You're causing a scene and if you punch him anymore, you're going to actually end his life." That voice came from the blonde hair teen herself, Kaede Akamatsu. A girl who have 0 faith in humanity, but was to find find some when she met Rantarou until lately, he's been getting very aggressive and violent towards her when she doesn't do what he wants. Today, after school, she decided that she would break up with him officially. But his aggressiveness wasn't the only reason why she wanted to break up with him. She was starting to fall for the dark hair boy but before she could ask him out, she wanted to see how obedient and useful he really can be.

"Tch..fine. Consider yourself lucky this time, Saihara." He yanked his arm away from her and walked away, snapping his fingers

"Come on guys...Let's go somewhere else" he stated coldly , moving his legs after his finished his sentence

After they left, the blonde hair female reached a hand towards Shuuichi, not smiling nor frowning. Just giving him a cold, hard straight face.

"I'm sorry about him. Need help? I can take you to the nurse's office" she offered, causing the Shuichi's heart to stopped for a second. No one has ever been this nice to him before.

 **Shuichi's POV**

She was like a goddess. Her cold attitude made her appear otherwise but in my eyes, her feisty attitude, her voice and her body...was just...perfect. I reached my hand towards her and grabs it, noticing how sweating it was when our hands officially connected. "T-Thank you. I-I'm sorry m-my hand is sweating!" I stutter, letting out a weak smile.

She noticed my sweaty hand and my stuttering, causing her to pull me up so we can walk to the nurse office and then she spoke in her usual snappy tone

"Gross, your fucking hand is sweating like crazy..."

"I-I'm sorry..I can't help it"

"Just...don't put your perverted hands on me. I know jack off in the bathrooms"

My face turns completely red. It's not like I wanted to do that really but I couldn't stop thinking about her in class. She was just...so...fucking hot! I really wanted her to be mine but she was dating the hottest boy on earth. I had no chance against him. I may be smart but I'm weaker than him. I almost died back there. I felt a hand slap my cheek and I winced in pain, feeling my head start to pound.

"O-Ow!"

"Looks like you came back to reality. We're here" she snapped at me slightly. I nodded my head slowly, letting go of her hand and she did the same.

"T-Thank you." she just nodded her head, starting to walk in with me.

"Hello, Saihara. What bring you hear today?" the nurse asked me, patting the first bed on the row of bed she had.

"He got punched hard and I think his nose is broken" Kaede spoke up, laying me on the bed the nurse instructed me to lay on.

She started to treat my wounds and declare that my nose wasn't broken but bruised, brutally. She gave me some pain killers and sent us on our way after letting me rest for 5 mins. "Thank you Kaede for staying h-h-here with me. Y-You are a r-r-really kind and generous girl" I complimented, giving her a surprise hug, making her gasp in surprise. I think I even saw her blush a bit but that quickly went away when she gently pushes me away.

"I-It's nothing..? I just couldn't stand seeing you look pathetic" she responded, in a sweet voice. It made my heart melt of joy. She sounded so cute I squealed inside my head.

We pulled apart from each other...well more like I pulled away from her. The bell rang and we looked at each other, leaving to go to class in the same direction because we both had the same class together until she tripped on her shoe somehow. I caught her just in time for her to not fall flat of the floor but we both stumbled and land on the floor, her on top of me and I'm on the bottom. She was straddling me and I felt herself on my pants while I also felt my cock starting to push against my pants and my face turns red..oh no...

She noticed because I saw her face turned red but surprise that she didn't slap me, calling me a pervert.

"K-Kaede! I-I-I'm so sorry! I'll d-d-do anything to repay you."

"W-W-Why i-is y-your thing poking me anywa-"

She was interrupted when a teacher came and started to yell at us

"Get to class! Both of you before I give you both detention!" Kaede got off of me and grabs my hand, pulling me up.

I wipe myself down and grabbed my bag that was across the floor.

"We are. We are. C'mon Saihara" Kaede ordered/told me, grabbing my arm and pulling us up the stairs.

We continued to walk to down the hall and then eventually, we walked into an empty classroom. I knew as soon as we enter this floor that something was off. Now that I know what it is, I was a bit nervous about what it's about to happen. She locked the door and ordered me to sit in front of the desk.

I did as she said and she sat on top of the desk, moving the chair out the way.

What she said next took me by complete surprise. I hesitated but I couldn't bring myself to deny it so I did as she said, not wanting to get on her bad side either.

"Unzip your pants and let me see your cock."

"E-Eh?"

"You heard me. Do it."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

And in a matter of seconds, my cock was hanging out of my pants. I heard her gasp in shock then saw her face, turning into a smirk.

"It's bigger than I though it would be. It's bigger than Rantarou's even" she spoke in a seductive like voice and it turned me on instantly.

I felt my cock starting to throb and she must've noticed I felt her lovely hands wrapped around my cock and it caused me to let out a soft moan and wince up.

 **Kaede's POV**

I never though I would be doing this to him so soon. He was a pervert and a masochist that it surprise me that his dick didn't fall off because I know he jerks off every-time class is lit. There was times when I heard moaning in the males bathroom and me being my curious self, I went to see what it was and when I saw that he was rubbing his cock while staring at his phone. It disgusted me more than you think and I couldn't stand watching him any longer. For the rest of the day, I ignore him every time he waved at me.

But getting back to the present time, snapping out of my thoughts, I started to stroke his cock slowly. His cock was getting bigger the more I moved it I swear. His moans was becoming more frequent and his hand was traveling through my hair.

I knew he was experiencing so much pleasure just from me touching his nasty cock so I let him touch my hair.

"A-Ah! K-Kaede..~" his moans filled the room but I wasn't worried about getting caught. This school don't really care about I what the students do that much.

"You like this don't you? Oh who am I kidding. Of course you like this. Your a sick masochist who loves when someone touches you." I scolded him and I could hear him say "T-This is the first time I've ever been touch by anyone a-actually"

That didn't surprise me in the slightest. Everyone in the school hates him as far as I know. I didn't hate him tho. Sure he's weird and perverted by he's also very smart and sweet from what I've seen.

I removed my left hand from his cock and replace it with my mouth, sucking the tip. I be lying if I say that I get turn on every time I see or think of him. His cock was so big and long, my body was practically screaming for him. But I kept my cool and continue to lick his tip, notching some pre-cum that was coming out of his cock.

"O-Oh gosh! K-Kaede, I think I-I'm-" I pulled away from his cock at soon as he said that

"No your not. Hold it in until I say you can" I order him and he immediately nodded his head

I went back to work and instead of licking again, I started to suck him off, letting soft and quiet moans escape my mouth. Shuichi was gripping my hair tightly. I knew he was having trouble trying not to cum but this will teach him self control. If he wants me, he's going to have to earn it.

My pace picked up and Shuichi arches his back forward, holding onto me and pushing me down, making me deep throat him.

"Mmmm!" I moaned

"K-Kaede!" He screamed my name out and it made feel all tingly down in my panties. I knew I was starting to get aroused just by my name getting called.

I kept my composer, feeling Shuichi arches his back backwards this time and this gave me the chance to push him to his limits. I bopped my head quickly and made sure I was sucking his whole entire cock without showing any sign mercy.

"K-Kaede please! I wanna cum! Please! C-Can I cum?!" He begged. I nodded my head, telling him that he could, continuing my movements.

In a matter of seconds, I felt something sticky, bitter yet sweet coming into my mouth and shooting down my throat. When I started to pull out slowly, he was still cumming into my mouth. I shallow every bit of cum he shot until he was finished and I shallowed it all. I pulled away from him and open my mouth to show him I drunk it all. He looks at me surprised and I just smirk

"Y-You shallowed it a-all?"

"Mhm~ I can admit. It taste pretty good. But I never though you would come so much"

His face turns to a brighter red color than it was before and he started to sit up properly.

"I-I-I didn't mean to! I-I just couldn't hold it all in anymore-"

Before he could speak any further, I press my lips against his, moving myself to sit on his lip. I felt sparks starts to fly threw my body immediately.

He didn't pull away from me at all. In fact, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back passionately.

His lips was so soft and warm, my body was melting. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept the kiss going on. Suddenly we heard someone trying to open the door and it made us jump up in surprise. Quickly, Shuichi rushed to fix himself up after I got off of him. He finished just in time when the teacher came into the room and saw us.

"What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be in your class! Go!" He pointed to the door

Shuichi apologized to the teacher, grabbed my hand, grabbed his bag and then we left the classroom in such a rush.

"I'm sorry about getting us in trouble." I apologized to him but he shook his head

"You don't need to apologize my queen. I will always forgive you!~" He laughed nervously, letting go of my hand

"Hm. Meet me at my house after school. We will continue our adventure then." I smirked

"Ah- O-Okay, My Queen" He replied

Before we went to our respectful classes, we looked into each other eyes and almost immediately, our lips connect. We added in our tongues, clearly seeing that the both of us was not only incredibly horny but, sparkes was flying through my body again. This never happens with Rantarou...Was someone trying to give me a signal?

I try not to think about it much, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding on. The kiss was so passionate, so sweet...so tender. We stayed this way for what seems like a short time but really a long one until we heard the bell ring.

That means 1 more class until school is over. We pulled away from the kiss and each other just in case Rantarou or any one of his friends was coming our way.

"After school. Don't forget...okay?" I reminded. He told me okay, kissed my cheek before running off to his final class. I smiled and went on my way

 **I can tell that tonight is going to be amazing...**


End file.
